The Fool is not really stupid
by NeaLittleUmi
Summary: Quand il était enfant, on voyait Obito comme un idiot. Même quand il était Shinobi, les gens (son clan) le considéraient comme tel. Et quand il meurt (mais cette fois vraiment et dignement pour un traître) et se retrouve dans un autre monde avec son sharingan (qu'il avait normalement passé à Kakashi), son bras Mokuton et ses cheveux blancs, il se demande plutôt s'il n'est pas fou.


**Bonjour, c'est la première histoire que je poste sur ce site. C'est un Crossover avec Obito qui meurt quand il affronte Kaguya et qui est retrouvé dans KHR dans le même état avant qu'il se soit touché par Kaguya. Je suis inspiré de fanfictions où Obito devient Skull. Obito aura comme flamme primaire et je n'ai pas encore décidé s'il avait une flamme secondaire, mais ce ne sera pas un Ciel. Je n'ai pas décidé si le met en couple mais si c'est le cas ce sera surement du Yaoi ou au moins du Shonen Ai. Ça pourrait être Reborn, Fon, Xanxus ou un OC.**

* * *

**Avertissement: T pour langage, pour mentions de dépression, de manipulation, suicide, ****meurtre, etc.**

**Naruto et KHR ne m'appartiennent pas.**

**Quand il était enfant, on voyait Obito comme un idiot. Même quand il était Shinobi, les gens (son clan) le considéraient comme tel. Et quand il meurt (mais cette fois vraiment et dignement pour un traître) et se retrouve dans un autre monde avec son sharingan (qu'il avait normalement passé à Kakashi), son bras Mokuton et ses cheveux blancs, il se demande plutôt s'il n'est pas fou.**

Chapitre 1

Obito est fatigué. Depuis la mort de Rin, ou même avant, quand il était coincé dans cette grotte avec son maudit ancêtre où il devenait lentement fou. Obito est fatigué. Il regrette de n'être pas mort. Quand les rochets l'ont écrasé, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'est fermer les yeux en sachant que ses coéquipiers étaient en vie. Il était résigné, c'était ce qu'il avait choisi. Ils veilleraient les uns sur les autres, Kakashi utiliserait son œil, son cadeau de félicitation pour sa promotion Jonin et deviendrait un shinobi sur le quel compter. Même si c'était un peu morbide à donner à son coéquipier, l'œil qu'il avait offert allait emmerder son clan et qu'il n'avait pas réalisé son rêve de devenir Hokage, ça semblait être une belle mort. Oui, il aurait dû mourir là, ça aurait été beaucoup plus simple.

À la mort de Rin, par la main de celui en qui il avait confiance pour s'occuper d'elle, il est devenu complètement fou. Il ne pouvait pas être rationnel avec ce qui ce passait et même les moments où il réussit à penser clairement, la culpabilité lui pesait sur ses épaules. Oh, comme il s'en voulait de n'être pas arriver à temps. Il était déchiré entre la lassitude, la tristesse, la culpabilité et la haine. Et il a choisi de se concentrer sur la haine, cette émotion chérie par tous les Uchiha semblait plus facile à supporter. Si la justice ne peut pas être faite, alors il fera en sorte de distribuer l'injustice de manière équitable.

On peut dire qu'être enfermé, il a toujours détesté l'être, avant l'incident pendant six mois avec Uchiha Madara et un Zombi-plante schizophrène n'a pas vraiment aidé non plus sa psyché, surtout quand son ancêtre sait magner les mots aussi bien que ses Kunais. Il a choisi d'abandonner le garçon qu'il était. Après l'avoir rejoint, il y a eu beaucoup de choses difficiles comme l'entrainement avec Madara, le massacre du clan Uchiha ou la prise de contrôle du Yondaime Mizukage mais le plus dur était de libérer le Kyubi et de tuer son ancien sensei et sa femme.

Ses émotions devenaient engourdies. Bien que la haine brûlait toujours, sa cerveau semblait nager et il avait l'air étrangement vide. Il se demandait pourquoi il n'avait pas pu mourir. Parfois, sa haine se dirigeait vers Madara, il lui en voulait de l'avoir sauvé. C'est à ce moment là qu'il a rejoint l'Akatsuki. Jouer son personnage Tobi l'a amusé, surtout ses échanges avec ses camarades de l'organisation et même si il ne l'avouait pas à voir haute, ça l'aidait. C'était comme avoir une famille encore plus dysfonctionnelle et homicides que les Uchiha. Il s'est bien amusé à énerver Deidara, son 'sempai'. À cette époque, il avouerait qu'il essayait de ne pas penser à ses cauchemars avec le cadavre de personnes variés, Rin, de Kushina, de Minato-sensei, de ses petits cousins, de sa grand-mère et parfois celui de Bakashi.

Donc finalement, quand la quatrième guerre Shinobi se déchaîne; que Naruto, le fils de Minato-sensei, le convainc de s'allier avec eux au lieu de Madara et Zetsu. Il ne s'attend pas terminer la guerre toujours debout. Comme prévu, il finit par protéger Kakashi de l'attaque de Kaguya, la déesse lapine convoquée par Zetsu, avec Kamui en prenant l'attaque et acceptant facilement sa fin. Sa mort est un peu soulagement pour lui, il souhaite rejoindre Rin, même si elle ne voudra surement pas lui parler avec tout ce qu'il a fait, il veut y aller comme même. Naruto, Sakura et Sasuke pourront veiller sur Bakashi et il ne doute pas qu'ils gagneront contre Kaguya. Il ferme alors ses yeux et sombre volontiers vers la mort.

* * *

Obito est réveillé et ne sait pas où il est. Mais il est captif. Des chaînes lui serrent les poignets et les chevilles et il se demande vaguement conscient s'il est en enfer. Il n'y croit qu'à moitié puisqu'il sent son chakra épuisé mais toujours présent. Bien que le liquide que lui injectent les personnes qui le garde enfermées a l'impression de le brûler de l'intérieur. Il ne fait pas un son malgré la douleur, le fait qu'il convulse et qu'il soit enfermé, un fait qu'il commence à haïr. Mais il ne leurs fait pas savoir qu'il est conscient, pas avant qu'il est récupéré.

Il a vraiment la foutue impression qu'il est une de ces expériences d'Orochimaru.

Mais il ne pense pas que ça soit lui. Les scientifiques, ici, ne parlent non seulement pas la même langue que les Nations Élémentaire mais aussi possèdent seulement une quantité négligeable de Chakra, presque comme s'ils ne l'utilisaient pas et en regardant discrètement leurs corps, on peut constater un manque effroyable d'entrainement. Même les aides d'Orochimaru sont un minimum Genin. Au cas où leurs expériences s'échapperaient, ils pourrait gérer la situation. On dirait _presque des civils_. S'ils ne se servaient pas de leur étrange pouvoir qu'ils utilisent pour le guérir des fois, _'le fiamme'_, il l'aurait cru.

Une fois guéri, ils lui donnent une autre dose de leur sérum. Et il fait de son mieux pour ne pas grincer les dents.


End file.
